Chase Rules
Summary Chases occur whenever one or more creatures are attempting to pursue other creatures through complex terrain. Rules Chase Types Chases can occur in many variations. Sometimes, one party doesn't know they are being chased. Sometimes two parties are racing via different avenues to the same location. Sometimes one party is chasing another and sometimes, this prey/predator relationship can change half-way through a chase. In order to understand how to run a chase, you need to first work out what kind of chase you are running. Distance Distance can occur in several forms: absolute and relative. If a party has a particular destination in mind, then use absolute distances. If the chase has no clear end point, use relative distances (for simplicity). Sometimes both may be required such as when trying to lose a pursuer before going to a secret location. Absolute Distance When using absolute distances, the Arbiter specifies the distance to the destination. If both parties are seeking the same destination (as in a Race), then the Arbiter specifies the distance for each party involved. Relative Distance When using relative distances, the Arbiter specifies the distance between the pursued and the pursuing parties. This distance can go up or down depending on the success of each party with obstacles. Losing the Prey Whenever the distance between the Pursued and the Pursuer becomes too large, the Pursuer may no longer know where to go. At this point the chase changes to Tracking. Obstacles Obstacles represent different challenges that a party may come across. Each obstacle should have options for both the pursued and the pursuer with the decisions made by either party affecting what happens to the other (if possible). Choices When presented with an obstacle, the pursuer or pursued must make a choice of how they will handle the obstacle. Arbiters should allow parties to come up with their own solutions (the choices presented are just a few default guides). Once a choice has been made, the party must follow all the bonuses/penalties of the choice given. Checks This choice requires the party to make a check of some kind such as Stealth, Acrobatics or Brawn. Distance This represents how much distance the pursuer or pursued may add or subtract from the distances between each other or the eventual destination. Stamina Loss This represents how much each party lose in stamina from running. This is in addition to any other kinds of stamina loss (such as from falling, combat etc). If a member of a party runs out of Stamina, the party must subtract one from each of their Distance rolls. If a party rolls a natural 1 for any Distance roll while a party member has zero stamina, that party member gains the Fatigued state for any subsequent encounters. Tracking TS This represents how much a choice affects the difficulty of a tracker to find the trail. High numbers indicate that it is a good method of avoiding a tracker. Negative numbers make it much easier for a tracker to follow. Hidden Obstacles Some Obstacles are not immediately apparent (such as traps). When a hidden obstacle is drawn, draw another obstacle. The players are presented the non-hidden obstacle but must first resolve the hidden obstacle if that obstacle is chosen. Reaching Zero If the total distance between a pursuer and the pursued becomes zero or less, the chase is over and the pursued has become cornered. If the pursuer wishes to initiate combat, the pursued must place all of their models after which the pursuers may place their models wherever they like. Chasing Changes Sometimes a party may decide they want to try a different strategy. Reversing a Chase If a pursued party wants, they may opt to reverse the chase. If this occurs, it allows them to pick a better location for the final engagement. If a chase is reversed prior to the distance between parties reaching zero, the pursuer gains no benefit on the final engagement. Setting an Ambush If a pursued party wants, they may opt to stop and set up an ambush. To do this, they must have sufficient distance between themselves and the pursuer to prepare. (In development). Splitting a Chase If a pursued party wants, they may split up, attempting to split the chase into two or more chases (this can be particularly hilarious with illusions. Category:Rules Category:Chases